


The Story of Adam Taurus

by EllenaWalker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenaWalker/pseuds/EllenaWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy to blame a monster for their horrible deeds. But who is it that's really to blame? Is it the monster? Or the people that created that monster? They were idiots, blinded by their greed for power, all for the greater-good. They didn't realize the horrors they would unleash onto the world. The gears has been set into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: Abuse, Horror, Angst, Blood and Gore, Mentions of Rape, Hurt and Comfort. Please do not read if you cannot handle these, this fiction may be triggering.

Pairing: Tauradonna

AN: This is an AU before RWBY started. I will be focusing more on Adam, but there will be Tauradonna later on in future chapters. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism but I will not tolerate any flames. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: RWBY is not mine, it belongs to Rooster Teeth

* * *

"NO!"

A young boy screamed as he was held back by a mysterious white figure. His red hair matted around his sweaty face and horns, his gray-red mismatched eyes wide in a mixture of emotions. Fury. Hate. Disbelief. Panic. Horror. Despair. He felt them all as he witnessed his mother brutally beaten down and raped. He struggled, oh how he struggled in a futile attempt to get away from the vice grip and come to her. But his struggle, along with the heat from the fire that greedily consumed his home only rewarded him with more despair and fatigue. He knew help was not going to come due to various reasons. His home was in a secluded area, surrounded by open fields and the nearest home was more than 15 kilometers away. Even if by the slightest chance that someone does pass by, they wouldn't help due to him being a Faunus; a humanoid with animalistic features, an abomination in human eyes.

His eyes were only glued in on her, greedily taking in what may be the last image he will have of her. He could see his mother's fiery red hair tainted with mud and debris from when they threw her to the cold hard ground outside their home. Her gray eyes were glazed with tears as the crowd assaulted her. He could only watch through his tears as one of the men decided to take out a butcher's knife and lift it up. Apparently they had their fun and decided to close it by killing her. He could only watch as his mother gazed at him with loving, yet sad eyes as she said her last words.

" _Please… Survive and live. I love you, Adam…"_

And finally, his body went limp. A sudden coldness washed over his entire being as he numbly watched his only family tossed aside like some trash, her head rolling away as the blood spurted on the ground for him to witness. He could faintly hear the crowd cheering and howling in laughter. He heard everything, but he could only continue to listen to his mother's last words that kept ringing in his head like a broken tape recorder. He could hardly feel a prick from the back of his neck before he succumbed to darkness. The white figure that was holding the boy back pocketed the syringe he used. The figure was tall, almost 180 cm in height and seemed to be quite built. He wore a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes, a white panama hat that covered his black hair and a white suit, complete with white dress shoes. The figure sighed before he took out a handheld transceiver from his right pant pocket.

"Stage one is complete. Subject has been confirmed to be a 10 year-old bull half-breed and has been subjected to extreme emotional trauma before knockout. Subject is to be transported to headquarters for stage two procedures," stated a deep male voice. The transceiver let out a few words of confirmation before it was disconnected from the other line. The figure then handcuffed and gagged the boy before stuffing him inside the trunk of the sedan that was conveniently parked near the burning house, but not near enough to fear for a possibility of explosion. The figure made sure the boy was handcuffed and gagged before he closed the trunks and proceeded to kill everyone else. He couldn't have any eye-witnesses now. He needed this to be an absolute secret and he can't trust these people who could at any time brag about their accomplishment in killing a Faunus. So he slaughtered them all, left traces that would lead people to think the woman killed them, and drove away to a secluded location far away from the kingdom of Atlas.

The drive to the location took 7 long and tiring hours. But this was necessary. The general public could never know about this experimentation. The car was nearing in on a large gray cuboid building surrounded by 15 meters tall concrete, complete with barbed wires at the top of the concrete fence. There was only one entrance-exit point, which was located north and completely surrounded by Special Force Units. As the car neared the check point, it slowed down. The driver rolled down the windows, took off his sunglasses and presented his ID. The officer on duty gave the figure a salute as he inspected the ID. The officer nodded in confirmation before he pressed a green button inside the station, opening the steel gates. After 20 meters in, the van screeched to a halt. The driver then hopped out of the car and unloaded the boy. The figure quickly entered the building with the boy held like a sack of potatoes. As he entered the building, he made a left. He paid no attention to the doors located to his right and swiftly opened the fourth room he came across. The figure made sure the door wasn't closing behind him before he laid the red-head down on the bed located on near the wall. Once that was done, the figure left the room.

As the door clicked shut, the figure slightly slouched before he let out a sigh and threw his hat away, showing the world his black hair and black cat ears. His gold eyes clearly conveying his frustration and anger. He squeezed his eyes shut before retrieving his hat and stomped his way through the maze-like corridors to his room.

* * *

AN: so I kept referring the guy as "the figure" without giving him a proper name in this chapter. This wasn't a mistake and I intend to give a proper introduction for him in the next chapter (whenever I will upload it) 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Abuse, Horror, Angst, Blood and Gore, Mentions of Rape, Hurt and Comfort. Please do not read if you cannot handle these, this fiction may be triggering.

Pairing: Tauradonna

AN: This is an AU before RWBY started. I will be focusing more on Adam, but there will be Tauradonna later on in future chapters. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism but I will not tolerate any flames. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: RWBY is not mine, it belongs to Rooster Teeth

 

* * *

 

As Dougal Belladonna entered his room, he quickly locked the steel door before sliding down against it. As he sat on the ground, he couldn’t stop the feeling from consuming him. He was disgusted at himself. He knew, the moment he took the job, he knew that the guilt would never leave him. He had just ruined an innocent boy’s life. This was a fate far crueler than death. Taking a life was never easy, but he grew used to killing and kept to his rule of never murdering women and children. He didn’t want any other child to go through what he did and he certainly didn’t have the heart to kill a mother. That was why he got a mob to kill her, therefore making him indirectly responsible for her death. He was disgusted by himself, but there was nothing he could do now. He couldn’t refuse this particular job without endangering his family.

**They had made that specifically clear.**

The guilt of damning a boy into a life of that of a lab rat will never go away. However, that’s not to say he wouldn’t choose to sacrifice another just to protect his only daughter, Blake. At the thought of his daughter, Dougal sighed. He missed Blake dearly and sorely wanted to just grab her and leave. However, he wouldn’t be able to look at her in the eyes if he just up and left the boy to fend on his own. His guilt would not let him leave. For now, the first part of his job was done and for that he felt relief. A part of him hoped that the boy died during the experiment, so the little boy wouldn’t have to suffer any longer. However, another part of him wanted the boy to live so other children would be spared from this horrific experimentation.

His… _employers_ … of course, would never divulge any kind of information regarding the experiments. He found out about it on his own, espionage was his specialty after all. He was horrified when he read the goal for their experiment. These _monsters_ wanted to make a super soldier by infusing Grimm essence into a child. It was critical that they used a child as children didn’t have fully mature aura. Their brains were also like sponges, ready to absorb all information presented before them. However, to have a greater chance of having the Grimm essence latched onto the child’s aura, the child must experience strong negative emotions. Dougal was disturbed, to say the least, when he found this piece of information. And because he knew this information, he knew he couldn’t back out. He saw the names of those who were responsible in allowing this monstrosity to occur. These scientists could never come up with these technology on their own, no… they were backed up by the Schnee Dust Company and the general of Atlas Military, James Ironwood. 

Dougal prayed that a miracle would occur, that something could save him and the boy. He prayed because he knew he was not strong enough to do anything now, not in the face of such power and authority. If he left now, he and his family would surely be hunted down. And **that** is not a life he was willing to impose on his wife and daughter.

 

* * *

 

As Adam woke up, he immediately felt sore. Even though he was used to helping his mother tend their farm, this was a whole different level of soreness. His muscles ached as he sat up on the edge of the bed and began wiping sleep away from his eyes. The poor boy wondered as to why it was so quiet. Sure, he lived in the middle of nowhere, tending a greenhouse farm with her mother, but it was never this quiet. As Adam gazed down to his torso, he frowned. There were dirt, rips and soot on his red t-shirt and beige cargo pants. Surely he could not have slept in these, his mother was absolutely strict regarding hygiene and she would certainly force him to bathe if she saw him in such a state. Shrugging, he decided he was lucky his mother didn’t see him and would bare the scolding he was sure to get later. As Adam looked up, ready to stand, he froze.

This wasn’t his room.

The colors were all wrong. Instead of cream colored walls, he is face-to-face with dull gray cement walls. The only color in the room, as far as his eyes could see, was the wooden chair and table located in a corner across him and away from the door. At first Adam showed confusion on his face before the memories came rushing back. With each memory of that night, his face slowly contorted to a face filled with horror and fear. Slowly, the tears came out as the boy steadily broke into a sob. He truly hoped it was just a dream. Adam did not want to believe it, his consciousness would not allow him to accept his mother’s death and he held on to his hope that it was all just a nightmare.

Suddenly, Adam wiped away his tears. Why should he stay here when he can find his mother? If… if he does find his mother, that would prove that it was all just a nightmare. Hope filled Adam as he slowly walked to the door, attempting to open it. However, it seems that fate absolutely detested him that day. The door was locked. Panic surged through Adam as he began to frantically twist the door handle. His young mind began to make excuses as to why this happened. Was this a new punishment by his mother? He didn’t know what he did wrong, but right now he just wanted to cry in his mother’s lap. He wanted the assurance that his mother was well and alive. He would apologize for whatever he did, he just didn’t want to be stuck in this room anymore. 

 In an act of desperation, he pounded on the door, hoping to catch his mother’s attention. It wasn’t long before the knob was twisted and the door slowly opened. A smile quickly formed on Adam’s tear-stained face, hope filled him so. And as quickly as the smile was formed, it vanished.

The person on the other side of the door wasn’t his mother.

There were many ways in which Adam could describe this woman that is very much unlike his mother, but the most prominent feature were her eyes and hair. Unlike his mother’s warm silver eyes and long, straight red hair; this person’s eyes were a cold, piercing blue and her black hair stopped at her shoulders. She had a smile plastered on her face, but Adam couldn’t see if it was genuine. His eyes lingered on this stranger’s face before it travelled down to her white lab coat that covered her body. On her left hand was a clipboard with some papers clipped down. Once his young mind recognized no weapon in sight, he relaxed his body slightly. He couldn’t let himself fully relax, she is a human, after all. He was about to ask about his mother’s whereabouts but stopped when he heard her speak.

“I see you are awake child. Allow me to welcome you to ‘The Institute’. My name is Dr. Onyx Bluebell and I will be conducting your psychological evaluation,”

And with that, she pushed her way in to the dark room and turned on the lights. Adam couldn’t think of the room as **his** room because it isn’t. The lady pulled out the wooden chair and placed it in front of the bed. Adam stared at her in confusion and uncertainty. On the other end, Onyx was staring at him as if she was expecting something from him. Slowly, Adam inched closer. He didn’t know why he didn’t run out when he could, but instinct told him it would be unwise. So he sat on the bed, as close to the doorway as possible, his every action tense and awkward. He kept his gaze down as he played with the hem of his shirt. Onyx seemed satisfied with his action and sat down on the chair. She took out her pen from a pocket inside her lab coat and positioned the clipboard on her crossed legs.

“So how are you feeling, Adam? Do you remember what happened?”

Adam flinched, he didn’t know how this lady knew his name. The fact that she knew, however, made him all the more terrified. He never really interacted with others, just his mom. But he knew enough that humans never really liked Faunuses. He read stories on the internet about the brutality that came with being a Faunus. While those stories horrified him, it made him grateful to have a quiet life. That is, until now. He was uncertain on how to proceed. While he didn’t want to interact with this stranger, she’s the only person he saw so far. But…

“Where’s my mom? I want to see her,”

Adam hated this fear. He hated how he sounded desperate and weak. But he was desperate right now and this lady is his only source of information at the moment. He lifted his gaze to her, anticipating her answer. But all he saw her do was blink three times before writing something on the clipboard. Once she finished writing, she looked at him.

“I see… Unfortunately you won’t be able to see her, Adam. You need to accept that she’s dead,”

That was the last thing Adam heard before the cold feeling washed over him again. Tears welled up before they slid down his cheeks. He didn’t even realize that Onyx closed the door and left him all alone in the room. His fingers slowly tightened around the hem of his shirt as he squeezed his eyes shut. His mother truly gone? Dead? The loneliness, grief, and hatred flared within his chest. He couldn’t handle all those emotions coursing through him, so he did the only thing he knew.

He screamed.

 

* * *

 

AN: hahaha, sorry I haven’t updated in a long while. College and work has been giving me grief, so I couldn’t work much on this as much as I wanted to. Soooo…. As you can see, Adam is quite innocent, but he’s not naïve in how Faunus are treated. At this point in his life, he’s not used to violence yet. And why do they have technology and internet? That’s going to be revealed later on in the story. Hopefully I can upload the next chapter in the near future.

 


End file.
